winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode7: the lion of down under
in this episode the winx go to prehisotric austrilla to rescue a marsupial lion. plot The animals of Prehistoric Park are living in peace as another month passes since Nigel's last adventure. However some activity is happening in T-Rex Hill. The two giant Tyrannosaurs were staring at the nest cautiously, waiting for a predator to dare attack their eggs. Nigel and Susan were watching the two therapods from the hide hidden above the enclosure. The bull lifted up his head and roared. "Hello there," Nigel welcomed "As you know Matilda has laid her eggs but when the eggs are near to hatching her species will call for the father so we had to remove some fencing to let the father, (Brutus), to help her watch the eggs." "They're very protective parents," Susan observed "Although I doubt any predator would risk those jaws to get at the young." They stood staring at the expected parents until the park keeper Bob joined them in the hide. He started staring at the Tyrannosaurus as well until something jogged his memory and tapped Nigel on the shoulder. "I've finished those enclosures for you Nigel. What are you bringing back this time?" "Come with me and I'll show you." In a matter of minutes they were in Nigel's office looking at a map of Australia with 40,000 years ago written above the map. On the desk were skulls of two creatures and pictures of others. "40,000 years ago Australia had a massive diversity of mega fauna but humans arrived and sadly this biodiversity vanished so my aim is to catch these three creatures." He picked up a skull that looked exactly like a big cat's skull such as a lion or a tiger. "This is the skull of Thylacoleo. Although it looked like a cat it was a marsupial so was nicknamed the Marsupial Lion." He then picked up a picture that was black and white depicting a striped thin wolf. "This was a Thylacine. It went extinct in 1936 and like the Thylacoleo it was a marsupial and finally we have this fellow." He picked up the skull of a giant lizard that was on his desk. "This great brute was called Megalania a giant 7m long monitor lizard." "So the weird and wonderful again Nigel," Bob sighed "Just get back before Matilda's eggs hatch." Nigel is travelling back to the Plestiocene epoch. When most of the northern hemisphere is in the grip of the ice age Australia had a similar climate to today except with weird creatures. Nigel's jeep emerged in a sprawling savannah where kangaroos hopped fearfully away from the unexpected intruder in their habitat. The startled kangaroos also caused small budgerigars with emerald and yellow feather to fly off into the distance. "Anyone could be forgiven for thinking that this is modern day Australia but hopefully soon we'll see some more exotic species." Nigel drove the jeep across the savannah in search of the lost mega fauna of Australia. The sun beat down rays on the jeep and the local area causing Nigel and the crew to drink frequently from water bottles that they brought with them. Luckily they quickly found some large mega fauna that wasn't kangaroos. They were 2m high and resembled a giant wombat. They browsed quietly on nearby trees and shrubs with some young poking out of the mothers pouch on their stomachs. "These creatures are called Diprotodon. They're marsupials like kangaroos and their closest living relative are the wombats and koalas. It is unknown why they went extinct but palaeontologists believe it was a mixture of hunting and climate change caused by the end of the ice age." The Diprotodons ate tranquilly in the sun on the bushes and shrubs that were growing in the clearing. One bumped into the jeep which made it rock slightly and caused Nigel to laugh. "Despite their size they were prey for the big predators including the ones we aim to capture so if we wait a bit one may choose to hunt one of these giant wombats for lunch." After one hour one of the Diprotodon started to act skittish near a shrub. Excited Nigel pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the shrub. A brown cat like shape was arched ready to pounce in the bush. "There it is: a Thylacoleo! This Diprotodon herd will be a perfect way to catch one of these marsupials and hopefully we might catch a few of these wombats as well." Nigel carefully got out of the jeep and set the time portal up at the head of the herd. Normally when herd animals are chased they stampede in the opposite direction so it was a safe bet that they would run towards him. The Thylacoleo burst from the undergrowth and launched itself onto the nearest Diprotodon and sank its canines into the throat of the hapless creature. It managed to shrug the carnivore off and ran into the herd which caused them to run towards Nigel. He quickly activated the portal which allowing members of the herd to travel to the 21st century. The injured Diprotodon however sank to the ground gushing blood. The cat like Thylacoleo roared like a lion which attracted a smaller Thylacoleo and two small cubs. "There's the marsupial cats family. It would be wonderful to have a whole family but the only way I can bring them back is to tranquilise the parents and bring back the others." Nigel and another crew member pulled out tranquiliser guns and fired two darts at the parents who soon fell over groggily. They loaded the parents onto the back of the jeep but the cubs were a little more difficult. Every time someone tried to pick one up they tried to claw and bite at their hands. Luckily they were tempted to jump onto the jeep with a little Diprotodon meat. After the Thylacoleo wake up in their new exhibit the Prehistoric Park team head over there to watch them before heading back to Prehistoric Australia. The marsupial cats were feasting on the meat that the park crew had supplied for them. It wasn't long before the cubs had eaten their fill and started playing around their parent's feet as they still ate the meat. "They look exactly like cats rather than marsupials," Susan laughed. "I'm just glad I finally got all those Diprotodon in an enclosure before these guys woke up," Bob laughed. "Well I better go back to catch our other two creatures!" Nigel has set his destination further into Australia in hope to find a Megalania or two nearby a river system. The creek was silent except for the chirrup of frogs in the rushes nearby. Plenty of trees grew nearby the river, a perfect place for the giant monitor lizard to hunt in. "Wait I recognise that," Nigel said as he jumped into the rushes. He emerged holding a small green frog in his hands which was chirruping in his hands. "This is a Northern Gastric-Brooding frog. This little species only went extinct in 1981 thanks to alien weeds in the area killing its habitat. They are unusual as they would eat their eggs which would develop in their stomachs and the baby frogs will then jump out of the parent's mouth." Nigel pulled out a small plastic dish and filled it with water before putting the frog in it. "Let's catch a few." Nigel jumped in and out of the rushes to catch the small frogs and every time he did he would put the small frog in the dish to take back to the park. In a few minutes the frogs he had collected was in the twenties. As he was about to collect another there was a crashing sound ahead. "What was that?" Then it came apparent what it was. It was 2m tall and resembled a giant duck with a large beak. Another one stood beside it sifting through the rushes. "That is a Genyornis Newtoni, an extinct species of giant duck. They eat just like normal ducks but they are willing to scavenge of carrion when they can." The two ducks were eating some reeds nearby the river which gave Nigel an idea. He set up the time portal nearby the reed bed and grabbed some as bait. The Genyornis smelt the reeds and walked towards the portal lazily so when the reeds were thrown into the portal they easily followed it into the 21st century. "That'll give Bob something to do. Let us find our lizards and wolves." Nigel walked further into the forest looking for his predators. The sunlight drifted through the leaves of the Eucalyptus trees which created shadows across the foliage. Occasionally a bird would fly through the trees causing a few leaves to drift down to the forest floor. Then Nigel ran and crouched near a tree. There were a few wolf prints at the base of the tree. "These are Thylacine tracks and by the look of them fresh so hopefully if we follow them we should find our Thylacines." It did not take long for the makers of the tracks to be found. There were six of the Thylacines and were a dark yellow in colour with brown stripes at the hindquarters of the body. The group were lying down at the base of a large tree with most of them fast asleep. Two were sitting down on their hindquarters. Nigel pulled out a slice of meat and laid it down at the base of a nearby tree where he also set up the time portal. The sentry Thylacines caught the smell of the meat and walked lazily towards it. The sleeping marsupial wolves woke at the absence of the sentries and soon followed the others. Seizing his chance Nigel opened the portal and the Thylacines went through into the 21st century. Back at Prehistoric Park Bob has finally placed the Genyornis into an enclosure. "I've found out the big one's a male while the smaller one's female," he said "I've named them Daisy and Donald." The giant ducks were happily eating rushes in their newly built exhibit that overlooked the Ornithamimus Pond. Donald honked loudly which caused the Ornithamimus to lift their heads. "It's times like this that I love my job." The radio at his hip whirred into life and said "Nigel's brought back another creature." "My works never done." In Australia Nigel may have found a clue to his giant monitor lizard but could he have bitten off more than he can chew? A large carcass was stripped to the bone with most of them cracked into large shards. Nearby there was some dragging marks with large five toed reptilian footprints walking away from the carcass. "Only a Megalania could have dragged this carcass here so this is a good sign. We can just follow these tracks." Only Nigel should realise that giant tracks mean giant animals. He soon came across the carcass of a Diprotodon that was viciously being torn apart by a five metre long monitor lizard. It was brown with dark green stripes running across the back. The look of it was more akin to the Mesozoic era rather than the Ice Age. "This is a female Megalania. They were smaller than males but are just as fierce. They eat just like the Komodo dragon, it even looks like one. They can't chew so those teeth will tear away flesh and swallow it whole." The snout was crimson in the blood of Diprotodon. Then it sharply turned its head when there was a loud audible hiss. An even larger Megalania was approaching the female. "There's a male. He's most likely challenging the female for the kill." The female hissed in return but the male made no hesitation to back away. He opened his massive jaws revealing an entire row of sharp teeth. In fear the female started to back off giving Nigel his chance. He placed the portal to which the female went through but how to catch the male? "You might think I'm stupid but I'm going to use myself as bait for the male." Nigel stood in front of the portal waving his hands and shouting to attract the male Megalanias attention. It looked at him and hissed angrily then hissed even louder. It hissed a final time before charging, just like the Komodo dragon does. Nigel darted into the portal quickly followed by the male. After leading the male through the portal it is soon put in a holding pen and into Bob's specially made exhibit. However it is separated from the female. The male was lying on a large rock asleep in his new home. Bob and Nigel were looking at him through the panels of the fence. "I must say I'm glad he's there and I'm here," Bob laughed. "He's even scarier chasing you," Nigel laughed. "Trust me I'm not trying that anytime soon." In the rare moments of silence in the park Nigel decides to have some lunch nearby some residents. Nigel sat down on a bench next to the small fence that comprised the Dodo exhibit. On the opposite side of the bench was a small pond surrounded by some glass that was the new Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog pond. "I like to have lunch nearby the animals. It's nice having a sandwich among the animals." The radio whirred into life and Susan's voice started to speak. It was time. In seconds everyone was at T-Rex hill observing the new arrivals. They were the size of turkeys and were covered in downy feathers. Due to their young age they couldn't move very far so the parents looked over them carefully. "How many are there?" Nigel asked. "Three," Susan replied. One of the babies made a chirping noise which caused the father to rest his nose on the baby's snout. Prehistoric Park has finally bread the T-Rex. New Arrivals: 17 Diprotodon 4 Thylacoleo 3 Genyornis 25 Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog 6 Thylacines 2 Megalanias 11 Sthenurus transcript There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time Nigel travels back 40,000 years to prehistoric Australia to save the lost mega fauna of Australia. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park!Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Prehistoric park episode Category:Earth episode Category:Nigel marvin episode